winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 5
Previous season: Season 4 *Next season: Season 6 In 2010, it was publicly announced that Nickelodeon gained the rights for Winx Club in several countries, after 4Kids had lost their rights for Winx Club, and that it will be co-producing Seasons 5 and 6 along with Rainbow. Season five began airing in August 26, 2012 in the USA on Nickelodeon, and from October 16, 2012 it will air in Italy and most other countries as a Global Premiere in October. Season 5 has been named Winx Club: Beyond Believix on Nickelodeon (similarly to how Season 4 was named Winx Club: The Power of Believix and how Season 3 was named Winx Club: Enchantix). Now, the battle cry is "Magic Winx Harmonix!" and later, "Magic Winx Sirenix!". This season is also much more strongly connected to previous seasons through references and character cameos than the fourth season was. First thirteen episodes aired to America between August 26.2012 and November 25.2012. A Magix Christmas aired Sunday December 9, 2012 at 1/12c on Nick. After the thirteenth episode, the season is currently on hiatus, and will return with the next thirteen episodes starting February 17th, 2013. Overview The Winx are back. This time the Winx will have their journey underwater and will have to face a new dreadful villain, Tritannus. He was a normal triton who mutated into a powerful monster caused by pollution. His main goal is to rule all the world by entering the infinite ocean! The Believix power is not strong enough underwater, as the Believix wings are unbent and less flexible which makes them hard to swim underwater, hence the Winx start a challenging quest to get the ancient Sirenix power and become Ocean Fairies. Wonderful sea creatures such as the Selkies will help the fairies in this “Underwater Mission”. Will the Winx manage to save the Magic Dimension? Will they prevent Tritannus from becoming the evil Emperor of the Infinite Ocean. Transformations Harmonix Harmonix is the transformation after Believix and before Sirenix, The Harmonix power is given by the Guardian of Sirenix to help the Winx swim faster and make their power work efficiently. Sirenix Sirenix is an ancient fairy transformation and tremendous magical power that is cursed with evil magic (according to Daphne). The three Ancient Witches had cursed the Sirenix power and as Daphne was about to use it, it turned against her instead, turning her into a disembodied spirit without a physical body. Trailer In late 2011, a trailer for Season 5 was released and featured Bloom briefly summarizing all her adventures from Season 1 all the way to Magical Adventure. After a brief recap of her adventures, the trailer then proceeds to show some 2D and 3D clips from Season 5. Episode List #[[Winx Club - Episode 502|'The Spill']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 503|'The Rise of Tritannus']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 504|'Return to Alfea']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 505|'The Sirenix Book']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 501|'The Lilo']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 506|'The Power of Harmonix']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 507|'The Shimmering Shells']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 508|'Secret of the Ruby Reef']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 509|'The Gem of Empathy']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 510|'A Magix Christmas']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 511|'Trix Tricks']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 512|'Test of Courage']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 513|'Sirenix']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 514|'The Emperor Throne']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 515|'The Pillar of Light']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 516|'The Sun Shines Again']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 117|'Faries Inspiring Eye']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 518|'The Selkies Devourer']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 519|'The Singing Whales']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 520|'Love Problems']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 521|'Alternate Timeline']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 522|'Listen to Your Heart']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 523|'Decision Of The Sea']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 524|'Breath of the Ocean']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 525|'The Last Discovery']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 526|'True Magic']] Trivia *The Trix will return in the fifth season after being absent in the fourth season. *The fifth season also takes place where Season 4 leaves off with the Wizards of the Black Circle defeated and frozen solid in the Omega Dimension. *After being on Earth most of the previous season (the fourth season), the Winx will finally return back at Alfea. *The Winx, once again, have new civilian outfits (as the trailer mentioned above shows ). *Roxy will appear in the fifth season, but as a recurring character, as she will be studying at Alfea in order to greatly improve and increase her animal-based magical abilities. *From the rightful source, it has been officially confirmed directly from Rainbow that "The Lilo" is the fifth episode created for Season 5, however, it is not the proper 5th episode of the main season 5 story arc. "The Lilo" is a stand-alone episode, which both Nickelodeon and Rainbow agreed was the episode chosen to use to launch Season 5. Despite this, "The Lilo" was aired as the fifth Season 5 episode in Italy. *Several characters that appeared from seasons 1 to 4 (including the movies), will all appear in this season. *Each Winx's home realm will be seen. *This is the first season to be animated in both 2D and 3D CGI. In Season 4, the creators only used 2D computer graphics from episodes 1 to 6, where the Winx still have Enchantix. But when the Winx earned Believix, the animation returned hand drawn. *This season strongly focuses on the sisterhood of Bloom and Daphne, unlike previous seasons that focused on Bloom's search for her parents (1-3 and first movie) and Roxy (4). Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Seasons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Rai Dub